rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Cedran Malleus
Lord Cedran Malleus, infamously dishonored as the Butcher of Rimmington and known as Amir during his self-imposed exile, is a war criminal and Kinshra commander. Having served the Kinshra since the late Fifth Age under his father and many fabled commander's, Cedran rose to lordship in the early Sixth Age and seized his family lands to turn over to the Kinshra Order once again. Personality Battle hardened and bred in the Kinshra Order, Cedran made a name for himself among the Kinshra soldiers who served in the Invasion of Falador, commanding the Black Regiment during that time. Cedran is a skilled swordsman and exceptional archer, having led a contingent of rangers on campaign in southern Asgarnia for a time. Appearance Due to acclaimed familial ties to House Rennard, Cedran has dark black hair and a darker skin tone than most native Asgarnians. His eyes are a smoky dark grey and he almost always has a piercing gaze which glares over squires and slaves. Being a capable combatant in hand-to-hand, Cedran maintains a lean, athletic figure. His diet and regiment are consistent and disciplined, keeping him agile and loose when fighting. Despite being known to drink with his troops at the fortress, Cedran forbids alcohol (and women) in his war camps on campaign, preferring to have angry and starved combatants. Spoils of war are tolerated, yet moderated. Holdings Malleus estates; located on the borders of the White City and southeastern Blackmarch is a manor belonging to the Malleus family since the mid-Fifth Age. The Malleus supplied soldiers and livestock to the Kinshra since before the order's exile from Falador, serving as lieges over a village not far from the manor and to the north. Lion's Den; this home once belonged to Baelon Wickslay before passing into the hands of House Malleus upon the death of Baelon's eldest son. Located near Ice Mountain, the Lion's Den has been home to the Wickslay's since the time of Lord Valzin. When Varian Grey ruled Asgarnia and annexed much of southern Blackmarch, he created the Barony of Galwark that encompassed the Lion's Den and ordered it to be expanded into a castle. Khalian Malleus seized the Lion's Den during the Invasion of Falador and returned it to his own family, unifying the southeastern portion of Blackmarch to the Malleus. Since Cedran's pledge of fealty to the Baron of Ice Mountain, the estates and men-at-arms under House Malleus are sworn to the Kinshra. Known Background Faladian census records show that Cedran was born in East Falador to Khalian Malleus' now deceased wife, her name unknown. The child was born in the White City some time during the late Fifth Age, only to be taken back to the Malleus estates after birth and presumably named in Zamorak's favor. Temple Knight records on Cedran didn't exist until his participation in the War of 164 as a knight's squire from Daquarius' party but later transferred. Squiring during the Siege of Falador in his youth, remarks suggest that Cedran cut down six Asgarnian infantrymen during the breakthrough of the western wall, a remarkable count for a squire. An annotated line, as witnessed by scouts, notes that he sustained a wound on his left calve by a spearman. Spies within the Kinshra ranks reported that Cedran was an unimpressive recruit throughout the remainder of his squirehood, earning his knighthood based on his father's insistence, but devoted to the rising star and his alleged distant cousin, Daquarius Rennard. He was present at the Edgeville Incident when Solus Dellagar massacred the populace there, taking Commander Daquarius' side on the issue. During the War of 164, Cedran was present when Daquarius had Lord Amythst executed in Burthorpe before traveling south with a regiment of knights to help assist in Sulla's siege. After the siege, Cedran deserted the Kinshra along with his father. He reportedly is seen again back in the service of Lord Daquarius until Kinshra loyalties shifted to Xandres Zarco, joining his father under the Baron of Ice Mountain in Burthorpe as his father's squire. When Dark Moon led an assault on Burthorpe during the reign of Atrum Erus as Baron, Cedran manned the artillery that bombarded White Wolf's mountainside, nearly killing his father. During the Invasion of Falador, Cedran was given command of the Black Regiment, a group of hardened, veteran knights, and ordered to set southern Asgarnia on fire by his father who was serving as Commander at the time. His campaign there was brutal and he distinguished himself as a ruthless commander. Cedran would later be known in the southern region as the Butcher of Rimmington, having razed the town and put a portion of the populace to the sword. After the retreat of the Kinshra from their invasion, it's said in Temple Knight records that he murdered his own father, exacting punishment on the old commander for cowardice in his retreat from Falador. He then embarked on a self-imposed exile in the Wilderness to serve as a mercenary to the Zamorakian warbands, hoping to find more allies for the Order just as Sulla had done in 164. Failing in this, he'd return to Asgarnia before long. Recent Events * Cedran travels north to Daemonheim under the alias Amir, the name he used as a mercenary, where Jane Grey's party of adventurers prepare to face the dragon Volon. After the dragon's defeat and realizing the state of turmoil Asgarnia had seen back home, Cedran finally decided to return to Blackmarch and begin repairing the holdings of House Malleus to offer to the Kinshra. Trivia * Cedran had originally been named Cedrik, but the player changed his name to Cedran for some dumb reason. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Zamorakian Category:Kinshra Category:Mercenaries Category:Warrior